


Dean Challenges Angelic Stamina

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Stamina, Bondage, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Laundry Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stamina Potion, Sub Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Bunker to himself, Dean thinks about his and Cas's sex life. Dean has always known that Cas could go for another round or two. Dean never thought about how long an angel can go for. Dean got a kinky sex marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Challenges Angelic Stamina

**Three Days Ago:**

Cas was on a computer in the Bunker. Sam had put a password on all of his files because Dean would watch porn on his laptop in the past. And, while Cas could mojo the password away, he respected Sam's desire for privacy. So Cas had found a random computer in the Bunker. 

And the angel was far from innocent. Blake had given him a website address a while and the angel thought that it would be time to use it. He questioned the name of the website. 

"Adameve.com?" He asked to no one. When the website loaded he was half shocked at what he saw. "They never had these." He commented, but moved on. After spending more money than he should of, he awaited for the box of toys to come to the Bunker. 

**Yesterday:**

The box arrived this morning. He grabbed it, unpacked the items and stored them in a drawer for another day. Dean called for him, asking what he wanted for lunch. Cas smiled and walked to his mate, who had no idea what he was in for.

**Now:**

Dean had always wondered. Wondered just how long his angel could go for.  _Was it different than what we do? Did he just stop the urge?_ These are questions that Dean had asked himself every now and again. But he had the Bunker to himself for the next thirty six hours. 

Dean rolled onto his other side and looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning, everyone was out of the Bunker. Dean smiled and got out of the bed. He threw on a pair of sweatpants (not bothering with underwear) and a loose AC/DC shirt and walked into the kitchen of the Bunker.

Cas was reading at one of the booth seats that the kitchen had. He was not wearing his suit, he was in jeans and a white shirt but the trench coat was on. It was a piece of him and no matter how ridiculous the outfit was, it was Cas. 

Dean approached the angel calmly and kissed his head. Cas hummed and bookmarked his page. 

"Hello Dean." Dean sat next to his mate and smiled.

"Morning angel." They shared a brief kiss. Dean pulled away and thought to himself,  _Now or never._ He took in a deep breath and asked, "How long can an angel go, Cas?" Cas tilted his head, surprised by the question, but obliged. 

"Angels can go very far in the universe, but there was an unspoken rule of Father's that-" Dean cut the angel off.

"No, Cas. Time wise, how long can an angel go?" Dean asked, hoping the angel would understand the question. Cas thought for a moment and revised his answer,

"The future changes often, its the past that angels can travel freely-"

"No Cas," Dean said again, shaking his head. "Stamina wise," Cas tilted his head ready, Dean continued quickly, "Sex wise, how long can you go for?" Cas's eyes darkened and he sat back in his chair. The angel thought about the question but came up with no immediate answer. Cas could feel his cock begin to stir.

"You know not what you speak of." The angel answered cryptically. 

"I think I do," Dean said, nodding his head. "How long can an angel go for?" Dean felt like a broken record, asking the question over and over again. The angel growled at his mate, but low enough that Dean would not hear it. He used his Grace to will his erection down. Cas stood up and began to pace.

"Angelic Stamina is...unknown, even to us." He thought. "No angel has pushed the limit of their power to the point of coming up with an actual answer to this question."

"We should find out." Dean offered conversationally. 

"No Dean." Cas answered. The angel would not risk harming his mate, even for sex. Dean stood up and sauntered over to the angel. Dean wrapped his hand around the angel's shoulder and with his other hand began to stroke the pulse point of the angels neck. 

"Come on, Cas," Dean said in a lustful voice. "It'll be fun." He spoke hotly in the angel's ear. Cas was stuck between wanting and knowing. He wanted to try it. He had never thought of this before. Now that it was presented in front of him, he wished to try it. But he knew that the human body, especially the male body, could not go for more than four rounds without extreme pain. 

Dean began to rub his hands down his mates arms and to his chest. When Dean began to kneed one of his nipples the angel pulled away. 

"Dean, should we do this...this challenge," Cas began, "I will need to prepare something for you."

"What?" He asked.

"Firstly, breakfast." Cas snapped his fingers and a plate of eggs, a bowl of pineapple and watermelon, and a full glass of water with a yellow cube at the bottom, appeared on the table. "You will need to eat all of that and nothing more until I return."

"Rabbit food?" Dean sneered when he eyed the fruit. 

"Yes. The watermelon will increase oxygen flow as well as the ginger in the water." Cas said, leading Dean to the food. Dean sat down with a huff and picked up a fork that was provided for him. "Next, you will need a safe word." Cas said.

"How do you know all of this?" Dean asked as he spooned the eggs into his mouth.

"The internet has been very educational." Dean nearly spat out his eggs. "I do not plan on having you use the safe word. We will also be following the color system." Cas reached for his mates face and looked him in the eye when he spoke. "If you tell me to stop at any time, I will. If you do not wish to do something, tell me." He looked into the green eyes more intensely. "Do you understand me, Dean Winchester." Dean swallowed audibly and nodded his head.

When Cas accepted the nod, he got up. "I need you to eat that, nothing else." He said. "I will know if you had. There is something that I must get for you."

"What is it?" Dean asked, poking the pineapple.

"A stamina potion." And he flew off. 

-

Dean had finished his breakfast, feeling, dare he say it, healthy.  _Maybe Sammy is right, eating nothing but rabbit food._ He thought. He cleaned up the dishes, and put them away. On the last dish, he heard the angel fly in. 

"Drink this." He demanded, holding a small green and blue bottle.

"Where did you get it?" Dean asked, uncapping it. The angel looked at him and said,

"A witch." Dean nearly dropped the bottle. 

"Why did you get this from a witch?" He asked hotly. 

"You wanted to challenge angelic stamina. The human body cannot recuperate on its own. You need this, not all witches are bad. These have helped people in the past and they did not mind giving it to me for a small fee."

"And what was that fee?" Dean asked, scared that the angel might have given away something important. 

"A healing." He spoke. "The health of their friend." The two of them looked at each other. Cas sighed and said, "Do you still wish to do this?" 

"Yes." Dean whispered. Cas took his mates hand and lead him back to the bedroom. 

"Have you thought of a safe word?" 

"Uh...yeah, it's...watermelon." Dean was blushing. Cas tilted his head. "Hey, rabbit food it the last thing that I would call out during sex." Castiel accepted the answer and took off his trench coat. 

"Drink." He said. Dean took off the bottle's lid, looked at the contents and drank. It tasted like red Gatorade and vinegar. He shuddered and set the bottle down. 

"It will take a minute to work." The angel said, looking around the room. He snapped his fingers and the lamp was no longer in the room, same with the bottle and any weapon in their room.

"Why the redecoration?" Dean asked.

"I do not wish to harm you." The angel said. Dean rolled his eyes. Cas looked at his mate and walked over to him. He kissed him gently, Dean wanting more, but Cas pulled off. With pleading eyes, Cas asked one last time,

"Please be sure Dean. I cannot harm you." He rested his head on the hunters chest.

"I'm sure, Cas. You won't hurt me." Dean reassured. When Cas pulled away and looked at his mate, he could see that the potion had taken hold. Dean was ready.

Cas, all kindness gone, rushed his hunter and took control of his lips. Dean gave a small yelp at the sudden change in the angel. Cas pushed Dean into the wall and thrust his hips into the hunter. He could feel his mates erection grow and his own. The angel pulled away and smiled at the hunters red, swollen lips. 

"Oh Dean." Cas said playfully. He held his hips into the hunters and stroked the humans face. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself. Dean's breath hitched. _Shit._ The hunter thought.  _Oh shit._

"Oh shit is right Dean." Cas pulled his body away and looked at his hunter, who was growing quite the bulge.  "Hmmm." The angel thought about his options. Dean began to move forward. Cas rushed the human again and pushed Dean on the edge of the bed. He was kneeling at the foot of it, chest level with the top of the bed. 

"Did I say you could move?" The angel asked. Dean could feel himself getting harder at the rough treatment and the domination display. He did not know if he could talk, so he shook his head. "Good boy." The angel praised. He ran his fingers through the hunters hair. "But you were not good in the morning, were you." Again the hunter shook his head. "No, you challenged me, taunted me, questioned my judgement." With each word said, the angel backed away from the hunter. 

"I think you need to be spanked." He said. Dean whimpered, getting excited. "Strip." The angel said. Dean made a move to get up, but froze half way through the action. He was not told he could get up. He put his knee back on the ground and took off his shirt. He let it fall to the floor. While Dean could not see his mate, he could feel his eyes behind him. 

Dean unbuttoned his pants and wormed his way out of them, glad he was not wearing shoes. He heard the angel's breath hitch when he found that his mate was not wearing underwear. The angel walked to the hunter, kneeling and erect. When he was next to the hunter he asked,

"You may speak to answer this question. Why did you not wear underwear?" Dean panted and answered,

"Didn't feel like it." The angel hummed again and asked,

"It wasn't because you thought you would get some?" Dean did not know if this was a continuation of the previous question, so he shook his head. The angel looked at the hunter and was satisfied that he had not lied. "Good boy." The angel said again. He stroked his hand down the hunters back and to his ass cheeks. 

"You are going to count them, as I spank you." The angel said, "and you are not going to come until I tell you. Understand." Dean was hard as a diamond, but this was his fault and who knew what Cas was going to do if he disobeyed. Dean nodded his head. 

The slap did not come immediately. The angel could tell that his human was tense and nervous. He was not so bad that he deserved to be in such a state before punishment. Cas rubbed his ass lightly, and when the human calmed down, he slapped the hunter. 

"One!" Dean yelped, surprised by the sudden change in the hands movement. The next two came one after the other. They were not as sudden as the first, but just as hard. The angel rubbed the pink flesh and slapped his hunter two more times, these slaps were harder. "Five."

"Those were for questioning me." The next five that were landed on Dean's ass were taunts. He would bring his hand down, and pull away, without hitting the hunter. "What are there spanks for?" He asked the hunter, landing his hand on the pink flesh for the second time. "Seven!" He shouted. "Taunting." He replied. Cas repeated the taunting blows until Dean was tense at all times. 

"Feel that? That tenseness?" Cas slapped his ass again. Dean shouted eight and continued, "That is how I felt when you taunted me." The other three were a surprise to the hunter. Cas looked at his hunter's erection. It was dripping pre-come and was almost the shade of Dean's ass. 

"No coming, now." Cas said. He landed five blows to the hunters flesh, quickly giving Dean no time to shout the numbers. "How many total?" He asked, moving his hand to grip the hunter. 

"Fif..fifteen!" He shouted. Cas smiled and began to pump the flesh. 

"See, good boys get rewards." Dean thrust forward, knowing his knees were going to be scraped up. "You were bad and have been punished. You redeemed yourself." Cas spoke into the hunters ear from behind him. He licked the hunters ear.

"Come." Dean gripped the bed tightly and began to fuck the angels fist as he spilled his seed onto the side of the mattress. The angel smiled at the state of his mate, the mindlessness of it all. When Dean came down from the orgasm, Cas picked him up and dumped him onto the bed. Cas, who was still fully clothed, stripped, throwing his clothes to the floor. The angel grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. 

He spread Dean's legs and reached behind his mate, searching for his hole. He stroked around it and pushed a finger in. Dean moaned and could feel himself getting hard again. The angel growled and bit into the hunters hip. Dean yelped, now fully aware of what was happening to him. 

"Cas." Dean moaned. He thrust his hips down on the fingers. 

"Oh, Dean. The things I have planned for you." At that, Dean grew harder. The angel added a second finger and began to scissor them. Dean was fully hard again and he began to bring his knees up, inviting the angel to fuck him. 

"Not yet, Dean." The angel said, pushing a third finger in. He found the humans prostate and smiled. He pulled his fingers away from that spot and he kept stretching the hunter for his size. Cas was painfully hard and deemed the hunter ready. He pushed in quickly. He did not allow for the human to adjust. He began to pound the human into the bed. The bed creaked and moved with the angel and the human.

Dean was screaming Cas's name. The angel took Dean's knees and threw them over his shoulder. With the new position, every thrust not only landed on Dean's prostate, it twisted. Cas, when he snapped his hips, he added a twist then came back down to repeat the process. 

Cas leaned down and bit on Dean's shoulder. The pain made Dean came for the angel, untouched. Cas groaned when Dean came undone under him. He snapped his hips three more times and spilled his come into the hunter. 

Cas pulled out of the hunter and allowed his Grace to heal him, making him hard again. Dean, though, while he had been given a Stamina Potion, he needed his heart beat to lower a bit more before Cas began again. 

The angel moved to the chair across the room and looked at his hunter. Dean was panting, covered in sweat and come. Cas grabbed himself and began to stroke at the sight of his hunter. He pulled on his shaft, slowly and twisted at the top. Dean had his own come plastered on his lower abdomen and chest. Cas groaned when he saw his come seeping from Dean's ass. He pulled on his cock with more speed. 

Then he had an idea. Cas got up and walked to the human, who was now awake enough to notice the angel masturbating in front of him, at the sight of him. 

"Don't touch yourself." Cas said. He swept his hand across the humans stomach, gathering Dean's ejaculate. Dean moaned as Cas sat back down and rubbed himself off with Dean's come as lubricant. Cas was admiring his work. Dean was panting on the bed, staying as still as he could. 

"Turn over and do not hump the bed." Dean growled as he turned over. He lay down and tried to ignore the instinct to thrust his hips in the bed, his cock begging for more friction than he was giving it. 

Cas saw the fading marks of his hands on Dean's ass. This view also allowed the angel to see his own come that was dripping from the hunters ass. Cas thrust into his hand just as much as he was stroking it. He smeared the pre-come on his own cock over the shaft as he stroked faster. When he got to the tip, he twisted his wrist. Cas could see the effort that it was taking Dean not to move. 

"Lift your ass, Dean." Cas ordered. Dean complied quickly, his knees lifting and his ass presenting to the angel. Cas growled at the sight, the desire to take his mate. Cas got up and got on the bed. He lined his cock up to Dean's ass, but never penetrated the hunter. He began to thrust his hips.

"Please Cas." Dean begged. "Cas..." He begged. The angel smiled at his mates desperation. Cas rolled over and brought Dean with him. Dean yelped at being tossed around for the second time that day. Cas was now on his back, he turned Dean around so that they were face to face. He brought his hunter down and said,

"Ride me." Dean lifted his hips up and slammed back down. Dean slid himself forward and backwards, aiming for his prostate. Cas moaned when Dean found what he was looking for. The Winchester stayed in that same spot for a moment, then began to pump his hips. 

But right as he was going to come, Cas grabbed his cock with one hand and his hips with the other. 

"Cas," Dean half growled half begged. 

"You wanted stamina." Cas huffed out. Cas took control once Dean came down and guided how high and how hard Dean could go on his cock. Cas would pick up the speed, then slow down. Dean tried to fuck himself, but the angel's hands were to strong. 

Dean was brought on the edge four times. Each time he got close, Cas would halt his movements and watch Dean huff and demand to be fucked. 

"Are you ready to come?" Cas asked, his voice dark. He moved his hands in a circle, Dean's hips following the movement. Dean brought his head down and panted at the new circular sensation. 

"Yesssss," He whimpered. Cas snapped his hips quickly to which Dean arched. Then he went back to the circles. 

"Then come for me." Cas let go of his strength and Dean picked himself up, slammed down and his prostate was struck. Dean leaned down and kissed his angel with force before coming all over their chests. Cas grabbed Dean's ass and squeezed, adding to the sensation. With Dean clamping his walls, Castiel became a slave to his desires. They fucked their orgasms out. 

The two of them panted and Dean sat up. He pulled off of the angel. 

"You should clean me up." Cas said. Dean's eyes were dark, they were going to be for a while, but Cas could smell the change in Dean's hormones. The Stamina Potion working again. Dean began to lick at his own come on the angel's chest. Cas smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. Dean was now wearing a French Maid outfit.

"Hey!" Dean startled. Cas could see his cheeks redden. 

"You look cute when you blush," Cas commented. Dean's cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

"Don't patronize me." He mumbled, leaning down to lick at the come. 

"I thought that you might need a reminder of what you are doing." Cas said. Dean nipped at the angel for the comment, but went back to his job. Cas moaned when the hunter took his angel in his mouth. He began at the tip, licking and blowing on it, asking his cock to get harder. Instead of sucking him down, Dean tongued at the sides of the angels cock. He slid his tongue over Cas's vein as he got closer to the root. 

Dean was happy to see that it was the angel that was being reduced to a moaning pile of goo. Dean smirked when his angel closed his eyes and thrust his hips. Dean moved to the angels balls and began to suck. Cas moaned loudly and arched his back. Dean held his hips down as he cleaned the angel of the come. Dean nipped at the angel's hip, a small retaliation to all of the teasing that he had been given.

"So that's how you want to play." Cas said, looking at the hunter. Dean knew he was fucked. Cas pushed Dean aside. Cas sat up and forced Dean to his back. "Don't maids also have a feather duster?" He asked rhetorically. Cas snapped his fingers and a black feather duster appeared in his hands. "No touching." Cas warned. 

The angel brought the feather duster down on the hunters face. It was strange, the black feathers on him. They were light, but Dean could feel every movement of the feathers, every shift on his lips, eyes, nose and on the edges of his ears.

"I want your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Cas told him. "You can be as loud as you want." He added. The feathers were trailed down his neck and then around it. It was brought up the side of his neck, across his left ear, over his forehead, then to the other ear. Cas brought the feathers down his left shoulder. He swirled the feathers over his own mark for a moment, then passed it.

The feathers drifted down on the hunters hands, they rest there for a moment. Cas brought the duster across his stomach and to his right hand. He brushed the feathers up his right arm and shoulder and stopped at the center of Dean's neck.

"Describe it for me, please." Cas said. While Cas was trailing the upper part of Dean, he noticed that his hunter did not arch to the touch, begging for more (or asking verbally to go lower) instead he relaxed to it. This was not the reaction that Castiel had anticipated, but it fascinated him.

"It feels like water." Dean said, eyes still closed. "Not like your feathers." He added. "These are too weak to be yours."  

"Elaborate for me." Cas asked. He began to trail the feathers across his mates nipples. Dean shifted a bit, slightly out of pleasure, but relaxed again. 

"Yours are firm, but soft." He said. Cas trailed the feathers to Dean's navel. Dean's breath hitched when he felt Cas lift the short skirt and put the feathers on his membrane. They were held with the same amount of pressure on Dean's cock as he had on his face. Dean pushed his hips up slightly. Cas smiled at the invitation for more stimulus, but ignored the request. 

He trailed the feathers lower, onto Dean's leg. He wrapped them around the knee, slid them down the ankle, over the foot. He repeated the process with the other leg. Cas kept Dean thinking that this was it. He swirled the duster around his chest with one hand, but he moved his face over Dean's cock. It was half hard, but Cas had plans for it. While distracted Cas dove down, taking Dean in full.

"Oh fuck!" Dean shouted at the suddenness. He thrust his hips into his lovers mouth and nearly opened his eyes. But Cas had not given him permission to. Not yet. The sensory deprivation had enhanced Dean's sense of touch. He could feel Cas hollowing out his mouth, pulling back and then pushing in again. Dean moaned and bucked his hips into Cas's mouth. He felt Cas tighten his lips and slide off slowly. 

"When I tap your hip twice, you can open your eyes." He said. Dean felt Cas lock his lips around his erection again. He bobbed his head and then Dean felt two taps. Dean's eyes shot open and he nearly came with what he saw. Or rather, what he couldn't see.

Cas had draped the French Maid skirt over his head while he was blowing Dean. So Dean could only see the way the angel's back rippled when he pulled off and pushed deeper. Cas bobbed his head another four times before pulling off. 

"Do you know where Maids work, Dean?" Cas husked to the hunter. When his mate did not answer, Cas said, "The Laundry Room." Cas grabbed his mate and flew them to the dryer. Dean yelped, but it was quickly replaced by a groan when his cock was pushed on the dryer as it rattled and vibrated. Cas had two of his fingers in Dean and was focused on preparing him. 

Dean was ready to burst, with Cas rubbing and opening him, then with the dryer sending vibrations on his cock, he was so beyond thought. 

"Dean," he heard Cas say from behind him. "I must admit, I will not last long." Cas got behind Dean and sheathed himself, this time waiting for Dean to give to okay. The sensations were too much to handle, even for words. He thrust his hips back, giving Cas the message that it was okay for him to move. 

With the vibrations that came from the dryer, the tightness of Dean, the build up and the contrast of the maid skirt on Cas's cock, he did not last long at all, but neither did Dean. 

Dean and Cas came with a shout. The lights began to flicker as they rode their orgasms out. The pumping hips slowed to a stop. Cas pulled out and tuned Dean around to face him. He kissed his mate deeply. 

Dean was ready to go, that Stamina Potion was amazing. Dean brought his hands closer to the angel's shoulders, trying to tease the wing joints. Cas pulled away with a smile.

"You need to eat." Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes and was going to lean in for another kiss when Cas spanked him once. "You are going to eat." He said, revising his order. Dean thought for a moment, debating on being punished again or thinking of a less condescending way of asking his question this way he would not be punished. He chose the latter.

"Well, if we are going to eat, then we will need clothes." Dean agreed. Cas smiled at his mates compliance and snapped a white shirt on the both of them and black pants. Cas walked them to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was leftover chicken from the previous night and Cas snapped up some more pineapple and watermelon. He served Dean the food and poured the hunter a glass of water. While the angel was getting the water, Dean looked at the clock for the first time since ten in the morning.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed. Cas turned around. "Cas." Dean said, spearing a piece of pineapple. "We've been fucking for four hours."

"Yes Dean." Cas said, passing him the water. "That is why you need to eat." Dean ate the chicken and held his fork out for the angel to take. Cas ate the piece for Dean and the hunter went back to eating. 

"Dean?" Cas asked. The human looked up. "The reason that I had you choose a safe word is for what we are going to be doing next." Dean put the fork down. "I am not going to do you any physical harm." Cas assured him. "It is just..." He stopped searching for the right word to tell Dean what they were going to do, but without ruining it. 

"Super kinky?" Dean offered. 

"Yes. No harm will come to you." The angel assured. Dean smiled and went back to the food. 

-

Dean and Cas were back in their room. Cas had asked for Dean to stay still while he unclothed the both of them. Dean was completely naked before Cas took off his clothing. 

"Is the potion still working?" Dean asked Cas. The angel looked beyond the humans skin and nodded when he saw the potion still potent in his veins. 

"Yes. The witches that sold it to me said that it would work for about two days." Clothing on the floor, Cas directed Dean to lay on the bed. Cas snapped his fingers and a spreader bar appeared next to Dean.

"Wow Cas." Dean said, eyeing the spreader bar. "Heavy bondage." The hunter did not see that there were now hooks on the ceiling. 

"You have no idea." Cas said darkly. He brought the spreader bar to Dean's legs and clasped them on. He pulled at the metal cords that were on each of the foot cuffs and stood on the bed.

"Cas?" Dean asked, watching the angel hook the cords to the ceiling. Dean's legs were still on the bed, but Dean had a feeling they would not be so for some time. When Cas sat back on the bed, he began to wind the cord taught. Dean's legs began to rise off of the bed. Cas cranked the spreader bar up until everything from Dean's mid-back was in the air. 

"Yellow." He said. Cas had stopped suspending Dean, but he unwound it some. 

"Dean." He said, stroking the hunters face. "Your okay. That was as far as I was going to go." The angel said. He began to kiss the human, on the eyes, the nose, the forehead then his lips. When he pulled away to look over the hunter Dean said,

"Green." 

"Are you sure?" Cas questioned, still rubbing the hunters face. 

"Yes." Dean whispered. "Just...never been this exposed," he admitted. 

"I will not hurt you." Castiel promised.  

"I know that...It's just...different." He tried. Dean looked at his mate and said, "I am fine. Green." The angel touched his humans face for another minute. When Cas deemed himself and Dean ready, he shifted on the bed and behind Dean's ass.

Ass and cock were completely exposed to the angel. But Cas was going to focus on the spot  _between_ the two pleasure points. 

"Do you know where your perineum is?" He asked, reaching for the lube that was thrown at the edge of the bed during their earlier activities. 

"I am sure that you will teach me." Dean smirked. Cas opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a small drop on his finger. 

"It is right," He reached between Dean's legs, between his cock and anus. "here." He pressed down with some force. Dean's body jerked forward, his cock hardening. 

"Fuck Cas," Dean cursed as Cas began to rub circles on the flesh. 

"It is rare that we pleasure this spot." The angel spoke as if he was telling you about a part of the brain. 

"Think we...we have to," Dean huffed when Cas pushed on it harder. "touch more often." He got out. He thrust his hips into the air, a drip of pre-come falling from the tip. 

"Indeed." Cas brought both of his hands to the soft spot and began to rub it deeply. Dean moaned and bucked his hips. He could get no friction, at all. He moaned, but this time, in frustration.

"Figuring out why I have you in this?" Cas smirked.

"Shut up Cas." Dean huffed out. Dean did not expect the angel to do as he asked, nor in the way that he managed to shut up. Cas bent down and began to suck on his perineum. Dean then felt fingers trail up his lower back to his thighs and finally to his hole. One finger pushed into the tightness. While Cas eased his finger into the hunter and back out again, he pushed his tongue on his perineum. Dean gasped at the feeling of two things pushing at him. Cas pulled away and off of the bed. 

Dean thrust his hips into the air, his eyes following Cas who moved to the drawers. Cas opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a white shoe box. Dean moaned, knowing what was stored in boxes that were stored in drawers. 

"I bought these and the spreader for something like this." Cas explained, moving back behind Dean. Back behind Dean he opened the box. Cas smiled at the first item he would use on Dean. "You may come any time you wish." Cas told him. "You can be as loud as you desire." He said. Cas re-lubed his fingers and began to stretch Dean, this time using two fingers. He pulled them in and out, occasionally licking Dean's perineum. Dean knew he was moaning like a two dollar whore, but he didn't give a damn when it came to this type of sinful pleasure.

When he was open and loose with two fingers Cas smiled. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a thin black toy. He lubed it up and slipped it into Dean.

"More." Dean begged. Cas smirked as he pushed the toy deeper into him while saying,

"There will be." Cas shifted the toy around, searching for the pleasure spot inside Dean. He knew he found it when Dean shouted and came. Cas watched as Dean painted his chest and neck with his come. He left the toy in Dean, allowing the hunter to become hard again, as he grabbed the white shirt that he wore. Cas toweled off the human and tossed the shirt. 

"This toy does more than just rub your prostate." Cas said, shifting the toy. Dean moaned and the Stamina Potion took over. Cas stroked his cock once, speeding up the process of rejuvenating its hardness. "What do you think 'perineum' means?" Cas asked.

"Not a lesson." Dean moaned attempting to thrust his hips up to get Cas to do something with the stick in his ass. 

"I am asking you, Dean." Cas said, giving the toy a quick push deeper. Dean panted and thought. Nothing came to mind. 

"Don't know." Dean admitted, he could see Cas, peering over him and giving him that soulful look. Cas nodded and began to twist the toy inside Dean...very slowly. 

"'Per,' in Latin, means between, like permeable," He explained, twisting the toy the other way. "and 'eum' means pleasure, as in endorphin's. So it will literally translate to between pleasures."

"Thanks Teacher." Dean huffed in annoyance. 

"Maybe another time." Cas winked, actually winked. Dean was going to say something that would probably get him in trouble with the Herald of God, but said Herald, turned on the toy. 

That toy was against the hunters prostate the whole time, but now it was vibrating. Dean arched his back, at least, as far as it could go while suspended in the air. With his legs in the air, Dean could do absolutely nothing more than twitch and moan while Cas twisted the toy. Dean's cock was dripping pre-come onto his chest. Cas smiled as the milky substance made itself known on the Winchester's tan skin. 

"Cas..." Dean begged. Cas hummed and thought for a moment. Making up his mind, he pulled the toy out of Dean's ass and replaced the absence with his tongue. Dean was no longer able to think. He was literally suspended on the feeling of the angels tongue doing _very_ un-angelic things. Cas reached his hand around Dean and grabbed his cock. 

Stroking the flesh and eating Dean out, Dean could not hold on for much longer. Cas hummed sending vibrations onto Dean's abused prostate. Cas could feel his own cock, begging for some sort of friction. The angel let go of Dean (who was on the brink of an explosive orgasm) and waved his hand. The spreader bar vanished, Dean cursed, Cas flipped the human on his hands and knees and mounted him.  

Pounding in and out of Dean, Cas leaned forward to whisper in his ears,

"Does it feel good Dean?" The human wailed at the pace Cas set. "The prostate massage?" Cas leaned up slightly and snapped his hips brutally into Dean. Leaning back down, still pounding, he said darkly. "Come."

Oversensitive, Dean had no choice other than to obey to Cas. With his eyes shut, Dean shouted loudly and shot his release onto the sheets below him. Cas gripped his hips, hard enough to leave marks and came inside the hunter. 

The sound of slick skin, moans, shouts and groans subsided and Cas tipped over, pulling Dean down with him. Cas pulled out of Dean and looked at the human.

But Dean was sleeping. 

"Shit." He whispered. He got off of the bed, snapped some clothes on and flew off. 

*

Cas landed with the witch in his hand. She grabbed her nose and cursed.

"Castiel! What did I do to deserve this?" She asked, trying to block out the smell of sex.

"I think I broke him." Was all that the angel muttered, noticing the way his mate was sleeping. The witch rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his sweaty brow and laughed after a moment.

"You just tired him out." She said, walking back to the angel. "The Stamina Potion I gave you does not mean he would be able to go for  _that_ long." She laughed again. "Can I go home now?" 

"And you are sure that he is okay?" He asked. The woman huffed and pointed to him. 

"He looks pretty fine to me." She said. The angel looked at his mate and grabbed the woman's arm, taking her home.

*

Dean awoke sore all over his body. His head was pounding, ass was red (that he knew as fact) and he felt spent. Dean rolled over to his other side, and was meet with the gaze of his angel.

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think?


End file.
